


MariChat May 2020

by mysticminou



Series: Miraculous Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Mariblanc, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Not Beta Read, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: A collection of drabbles for MariChat May 2020. Crossposted on Tumblr. Not all prompts will be used.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Hold My Baton

“Hold my baton,” he grunted as he practically shoved the weapon into her face where she was kneeling beside him.

Marinette instinctively took the staff, blinking from it to Chat Noir. “What?” She squeaked. He couldn’t be serious, could he?

Chat was injured, but he forced himself to his feet. “Ladybug isn’t coming,” he said bluntly. Marinette looked away guiltily at that. She’d gotten separated from her purse and therefore Tikki when the attack started blocks ago at the school. She just had to wait for Tikki to find her or for her chance to sneak away and backtrack to the school or her home to collect another Miraculous. The latter options seemed impossible as the akuma was targeting her.

“I can handle this akuma on my own strength and if it comes to it, I can use my Cataclysm,” Chat spoke again, and Marinette stared dumbly up at his injured shoulder. How could the akuma cut through the armor? Oh! This was all her fault!

Those piercing eyes glowed down at her and she was struck by how determined and fierce they looked. Chat was taking this battle seriously. More so than usual. And she couldn’t understand why. Why he would risk so much for her? Sure, they were friends, but she’d not seem him this determined since Weredad. “Chat?” The fear in her voice was for him, not herself, but the cat hero seemed to take it the other way.

He squared his jaw and ground out, “I swear on my Miraculous, I’ll protect you. Now go hide. If the akuma gets through me use my baton to either escape or hit him. Use the pawprint and the staff will elongate.”

She reached for his tail as he turned to run off. She barely had to tug it for him to look back at her. “Be careful, Chat Noir.” _Come back to me…_

The soft look that crossed his features shocked her to her core. She’d only seen him look at her that way when she was Ladybug. Her breath caught in her throat. He couldn’t possibly know who she was, right? There had to be a reason-

“I’ll come collect you when this is over. Now, go,” he jerked his chin towards a nearby alleyway and tugged his tail from her grasp before darting towards the akuma who was climbing out of the Seine after Chat Noir’s last attack.

Marinette swallowed thickly and forced herself to her feet with help from the baton. She nibbled her bottom lip as she stalled for a moment, watching Chat run headlong into battle. Why was he acting this way?

“Marinette?” A sweet voice called from behind her and she twirled. Relief caused her shoulders to sag at seeing Tikki had finally found her. “We have to hurry!”

Marinette nodded and with one last glance back at the fight, she darted behind a parked car with Tikki and called for her transformation.


	2. Chat Blanc

He knew who she was. How…After all her hard work to keep their identities a secret. And she’d fallen in love with Chat Noir? She thought back briefly to Oblivio. And the kiss to save him from Dark Cupid. Her changing feelings between Adrien and Luka. Her changing feelings towards Chat Noir.

She slumped to her knees and stared up at him with wide blue eyes. She was wet from her swim and she kept replaying touching her face down below and the fact Chat Blanc had tried to kill her. He’d honestly tried to drown her. Marinette’s shoulders shook as her transformation fell. She did not utter the words nor had she run out of time. But the magic was suddenly gone and Tikki was plopped on the broken rooftop beside her. Tikki had always held a warm glow about herself, but it seemed to be dull. Marinette wondered vaguely if her life was somehow connected to Plagg’s.

Her heart broke over again at Plagg being trapped. How Plagg had always held some soft spot for the boy.

Chat Blanc hummed and he approached. “Your hair’s up, Princess. I told you I liked it down.” His boots fell heavily on the beam he prowled upon before he pounced to her level. “Then again, you never cared about what I liked. What I wanted.” A white gloved hand uncurled before her and she caught the gleam of the blinding sun off his sharp claws. He’d always been so careful of them. Never risking hurting her with them. Now, she wasn’t sure what he would do. If he would cut her if she refused yet again.

“Give me the Miraculous, Marinette. I’m going to fix everything.”

That was her kitty, though. It wasn’t a selfish wish even with his heart corrupted as it was. He still wanted to be there hero, no matter how misguided he was. Marinette blinked her eyes and the thick, hot tears she’d been holding back finally fell, cutting through the chill of the river water covering her face. “You…you know I can’t do that, Chat.”

His hand fisted and she heard the joints and knuckles cracking loudly. “Why are you still fighting me?” He growled.

Marinette shrugged because she didn’t know what else to say or do. “Would I still be the girl you loved if I handed it over to you so easily? I thought you liked how stubborn I was.”

Narrowed ice eyes pierced her sharper than any physical attack ever could. “Shut up.”

Puzzled, she wondered why it seemed that had struck a cord with him. “Was…was it all a lie? Did you never really love me, then? Was it the fact I’m Marinette?” It seemed impossibly silly. Chat Noir and Marinette had gotten along during their brief adventures together. Then again, Chat Noir seemed to like just about every girl he adventured with. A broken sob ripped from her chest. “Was I…was I just a toy to you?”

How could this have happened? They were best friend. They were partners. Two halves of the same whole and all that. They were apparently lovers at some point, too. How could such hatred stem from that? What could possibly have made her gentle Kitty become so broken, so insane?

Chat Blanc showed his fangs to her and the blue destructive energy crackled to life before her eyes. “No. I was just a toy to you.”

This time when Marinette hit the water, there was no magic suit to protect her.


	3. Thief and Purrince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Thief and Purrince  
> Part 2 of Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Thief and Purrince  
> Part 2 of Chat Blanc

Something yanked her jacket and she broke the surface coughing and sputtering water from her lungs. Marinette vaguely heard the material of her jacket and shirt rip, but she wasn’t concerned about that now. She was tossed up and around to land back on the hard surface of the roof top Chat Blanc had tossed her from.

On her hands and knees, still gagging, she noticed how his shadow blocked out the sunlight and she shivered from the chill. His made a disapproving grunt and shook his head. “You should know by now a joke never lands the same way twice. Did you really think your _Purrince_ would try that again?”

Marinette was looking up at him again. But it was difficult considering she was having to blink the water out of her eyes again. “Then stop it!” Her voice wasn’t nearly as convincing as she wanted it to be. It was raw from swallowing mouthfuls of that disgusting water.

“Then give me the Miraculous,” he shot back.

Her hair had come lose during her brief swim and she had to push the soaked strands off her forehead and cheeks. She glanced around and didn’t see where Tikki had gone off to and that frightened her more than the dullness the kwami held. “Where’s Tikki?”

Blanc shrugged. “I’ll find her soon enough. Once I have the jewels, she’ll be forced to appear.”

Marinette stood. It was a slow and uncomfortable process. Her pants were rubbing her thighs awkwardly as the denim wasn’t meant to be worn while waterlogged. “Please, I know you’re in there, Chat Noir, just tell me where the akuma is.” She was growing tired of this circling conversation and was certain he was reaching his limit as well. She’d thought he already had, honestly, when he’d destroyed the edge of the roof and sent her flying again. But he saved her.

“You saved me, Chat. Please, let me save you.”

“No,” he said with a foot stomp like a child and her lips would have quirked at his familiar tantrum if not for the serious situation.

“I know you’re no thief, so you won’t steal it from me. And you know I won’t give it to you freely.”

Chat Blanc smiled and it wasn’t that crazy grin from before. It was soft and made her heart melt. “No, Doodlebug, you’re the thief, aren’t you? Stealing my heart, my phone…”

Phone…

Suddenly it all clicked.

A shaking hand covered her mouth and she took a step backward. “You…you can’t be…You’re-“

“Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”


	4. I am her Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat-ching up with some poetry.

I am her **kitten**

I wonder why she **blushes**

I hear my **bell** jingle

I see her bedroom **lights go out**

I want to **kiss** her

I am her kitten

I pretend to **blep**

I feel **fireworks** when we kiss

I touch her thin **pajamas**

I worry she’ll catch a cold

I cry when she does

I am her kitten

I understand the danger

I say she is my Mari **Mouse**

I dream about **confessing**

I try to make her a **flower crown**

I hope she doesn’t laugh at my failure

I am her kitten


	5. I am his Enchantress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enchantress- a woman who uses magic or sorcery, especially to put someone or something under a spell; a very attractive and beguiling woman.  
> Similar: witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cat-ch up poetry.

I am his **enchantress**

I wonder if he likes **banana** pasties

I hear his **dare** of chat and mouse

I see the **chocolate** smeared on his lips

I want his **friendship**

I am his enchantress

I pretend to **swap kwamis**

I feel safe behind my **disguise**

I touch my **balcony** rail.

I worry his friendship will not be enough

I cry to **travel back in time**

I am his enchantress

I understand I am in too deep

I say **do not disturb** me

I dream he does anyway

I try to make these feeling leave

I hope they don’t

I am his enchantress


	6. I am Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hoe for Chat Blanc and I Am poems.

I am Chat Blanc

I wonder where My Lady is

I hear nothing

I see the destruction

I want to **borrow Ladybug’s Miraculous**

I am Chat Blanc

I pretend she is here on this roof

I feel **shame**

I touch my Marinette Lucky Charm

I worry my **toe beans** into the dirt

I cry because I do not know **what to do**

I am Chat Blanc

I understand there is a price.

I say I will pay the price.

I dream of wearing a **tuxedo**

I try singing louder

I hope Ladybug hears my call.

I am Chat Blanc


End file.
